Republic Senate Bills 37843-39167
Republic Case 37843 - Planetary Sovereignty Act The Senate recognizes that the Republic exists from the unified desire of its member worlds and that these worlds have a basic sovereignty to manage affairs inside their own systems. As such, the Republic shall make no law or decree which contravenes the following basic rights of its member worlds. :1. Governance: Each member world is free to set such criteria as they desire to choose its rulers and senators, as well as requirements for citizenship. The manner of choice made by each world may reflect the individual world's customs and traditions, but except for the customs peculiar to Vanix, may not involve the overthrow of a previous government by force. If the government of a world has been overthrown by force, the Republic will guarantee the return of the world to its previous government and constitution, and will supervise free and fair elections according to the customs of the planet to select a new government. :2. Rule of Law: Each member world shall create such laws as they see fit and in such a manner as is appropriate to each world, provided that planetary laws are restricted in scope to apply within the planet's territory, and to apply to its citizens, residents, or visitors. In any case of conflict between planetary and Republic law, conflicts will be resolved upon the principle that Republic law applies sovereignly to Republic citizens as individuals, and to interstellar space and interstellar trade, but that planetary law is sovereign within planetary space and cannot be set aside or annulled by Republic Law. :3. Member worlds are free to train and equip planetary security forces as they see fit to ensure the protection of their world and enforcement of their law, provided that they do not employ those forces to attack another Republic planet or to invade and conquer another world. The Senate, acting through the Chancellor and the Minister of the Navy, shall have authority to regulate the movement of planetary forces outside their own systems, and shall issue appropriate regulations to guide individual member planets. In a time of crisis, by specific decree of the Senate, member worlds may be required to make their forces available to the Republic Navy as part of the general defense of the Republic. :4. Clauses 1, 2 and 3 of this bill are not to be interpreted as grants of rights to the member worlds of the republic, but as being founded upon the immemorial basis for Republic governance, in which each world is sovereign within its own territory, and the Republic is sovereign over interplanetary space and over interstellar trade. Amendment 92.4: <> Amendment 92.3: <> Amendment 92.2: <> Amendment 92.1: <> Republic Case 38072 - Naval Appropriations Due to the recent defections and mismanagement the Republic Navy is short of several systems and munitions that are key to the agency's functionality. The Minister of the Navy requests approval for the following appropriations from the Republic Treasury: 25,960 credits for the purchase of two Sentinel Dropships to be named in accordance with the conventions of the Republic Navy. 10,119 credits for the purchase of a single Theta Shuttle to be named in accordance with the conventions of the Republic Navy 20,000 credits for the purchase of ammunition. As this is a public document, please contact the Minister of the Navy with any inquiries concerning the state of the Republic Navy's supply depot. Republic Case 38276 - Naval Supplemental App. Due to the recent defections and mismanagement the Republic Navy is short of several systems and munitions that are key to the agency's functionality. The Minister of the Navy requests approval for the following appropriations from the Republic Treasury: 10,000 credits to be used at the discretion of the Minister of the Navy for the mitigation of hostile actions against Republic Navy personnel, resources, facilities and critical information. Republic Case 38465 - Citizenship Bill In order to prevent abuses of the voting process, the Senate adopts the following measures as law: :1.After this bill is passed, it will be a felony under Republic law for an individual to register as a voter (or buy shares in voting stock of a corporation controlling a planet) on more than two Republic worlds. Existing registrations will not be covered by this law. :2. Violation of this law will be punishable by a fine of 10,000 credits per offense. :3. It is also a felony under this law to block voter registration areas or voting booths with armies. Amendment 72.1: <> Amendment 72.1.1: Change the text of the bill to read 'It is also a felony under this law to block voter registration areas or voting booths with armies except when blocking other armies.' Amendment 72.1.1.1: Add the following language to the end of motion 72.1.1: Even when blocking armies, it remains a felony if individuals who wish to vote are prevented from approaching the polling stations. Amendment 72.1.1.1.1: Stations issuing corporate stock, tracking control of corporate stock, and stockholder votes are excluded from the provision preventing police or military units from blocking access. Corporations, by tradition, are left to decide the amount of stock issued each year, the price of said stock, and the conditions under which it may be purchased. Amendment 72.2: It shall be legal to close polling stations to reprogram computers or as part of defense against invasion, as temporary measures. Republic Case 38474 - Emergency Tax Bill REPEALED BY REPUBLIC CASE 45488 Due to the invasion of the Republic and the inadequacy of treasury resources to cover military operations and a military buildup, the Senate enacts a ten percent tax on planetary incomes, to be paid directly to the treasury and reserved for the purpose of hiring soldiers, sailors, and marines, buying ships, vehicles and materiel, and any other expenses directly supporting the Navy and the Guard. Republic Case 38547 - War Council Any attack on a Republic world should be considered an act of war. The Senate rules that such acts should induce the creation of a War Council to sort out Chain of Command issues and to deal with the strategies in responding to such threats. Both peaceful and military reactions should be considered. The War Council should consist of the major leaders of our Republic, the Supreme Justice, the Chancellor, the Treasurer, the Minister of the Navy, the Marshall of the Republic Guard and the head of the Jedi Order. All others who may attend will fall under the decision of their faction leaders. The War Council will decide when the threat has been sufficiently dealt with and normal Senatorial process will resume. Republic Case 38783 - Treasury Transparency Act REPEALED BY REPUBLIC CASE 42328. This motion would oblige the Republic Treasurer to submit monthly financial statements to the Senate, accounting for how Republic funds have been used in detail. This detail shall comprise a detailed and accurate listing of any ships or vehicles purchased, facilities or structures created, or military units formed by treasury action. Amendment 74.1: Included. Republic Case 38979 - Resources Protection Act Because the officers of the Navy seem to have shown a repeated and consistant lack of loyalty for the Republic, a lack of discipline, and a lack of respect for the laws that even the average citizen would have... The following is proposed: :1. All naval officers hereby undergo psychiatric evaluation by trained specialists, and those failing the basic, standard psychological evaluation (by provind themselves disposed towards murder, psychosis, treason, or other criminal intent, as determained by the evaluation) - the likes of which would have reasonably been conducted before they entered Naval Training Camp...are hereby discharged from the Navy. :2. As the Navy seems to have a repeated and consistent lack of Naval discipline, and it seems that Naval officers do not understand what it means to actually be a naval officer, all Naval Officers will be required to attend a 'Naval Officer Refresher Course', to be taught by Repuglic Guard Captain Menglor, whom has repeatedly shown an admirable amount of military discipline, so as to prove himself a model of such that others should strive towards. Captain Menglor will have leeway in the specifics of how to teach and the content of this course. :3. All movement of naval resources (armaments, ships, squadrons, etc) - in terms of transfer of absolute control, must be approved by the Chancellor and the Treasurer, to prevent naval resources from being stolen. :4. No provisions in this bill shall be interpreted to prevent naval officers and others in the chain of command of the Navy making tactical decisions to preserve their ships or to win battles in the case of hostilities or crises. :5. No provisions in this bill shall be interpreted to interrupt ongoing military actions in the defense of the Republic. Any retraining of officers shall be conducted so as not to disrupt operations. Amendment 88.2: <> Amendment 88.2.1: <> Amendment 88.1: Clarify section 2 to understand that Captain Menglor cannot possibly teach /all/ Naval Officers, and may construct a program of study and appoint assistants to act as teachers in such a program as directed by the Chancellor. Amendment 88.1.1: <> Republic Case 39040 - Absenteeism Bill Any Senator who fails to attend to his duties on Coruscant for more than a month, and does not respond within a week after that to a request by the Chancellor to appear before the Chancellor on the Senate flooor, shall be presumed to have derelicted his or her post and shall be removed from office. In the event that a Senator will not be able to attend duties on Coruscant, they may request a reprieve from the demands of this bill by contacting the Chancellor. In light of the war currently taking place, space travel may occasionally pose an unreasonably dangerous risk to representatives and other political figures. Amendment 105.1: <> Republic Case 39167 - Committee on Slurm With the growing use and distribution of this new Hutt produced product amongst the youth and Republic community. The Senator of Thyferra Dr. Zenbra calls upon the senate to form a medical investigative board to review and examine this product and its health effects upon Republic Citizens. The committee shall review said item and upon conclusion of review and general concessions of the committee members they present their report before the Senate of the Republic. Senator Dr. Zenbra of Thyferra Category:Republic Law